Disposable absorbent products, such as diapers and sanitary napkins, are known that have a topsheet comprising a lotion, to deliver skin benefits to the skin of the wearer and to sometimes improve the removal of feces or menses from the skin. In recent years the focus has been to deliver lotions to sanitary napkins and diapers that provide extra skin benefits, for example by addition of botanical ingredients or pharmaceutical ingredients to the lotions. Lotions of various types are known to provide various skin benefits, such as prevention or treatment of diaper rash. These lotions can be applied to the topsheet of absorbent articles, and can be transferred to the skin of the wearer during use. The addition of lotion to the topsheet of absorbent articles is also known to provide benefits such as easier BM clean up on the skin.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,968,025 to Roe et al., WO 97/05908, WO 97/05909 and US 2006/140924 describe absorbent articles having lotioned topsheets for reducing adherence of BM to the skin, wherein the lotion compositions are primarily hydrophobic. U.S. Pat. No. 3,489,148 to Duncan et al. teaches a diaper comprising a hydrophobic and oleophobic topsheet wherein a portion of the topsheet is coated with a discontinuous film of oleaginous material. A disadvantage of the diapers disclosed in the Duncan et al. reference and other diapers treated with hydrophobic lotions, is that the hydrophobic and oleophobic topsheets are slow in promoting transfer of urine to the underlying absorbent cores. Since the viscosity of BM and menses is considerably greater than urine, the problems associated with Duncan et al are more profound. Accordingly, there is a continuing need for absorbent articles, such as diapers and catamenial devices having improved fluid handling such that more menses enter into and remain in the device, and less on the skin and hair of the wearer. WO 05/035013, WO 00/64500, WO 00/64501, U.S. Patent Application 2002-120241 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,756,520 describe absorbent articles with hydrophilic lotion compositions for various uses, such as improving moisturization or lubrication, for reducing abrasion of skin, for improving skin health, for enhancing the barrier function of the skin and for prevention and alleviation of skin irritations. WO 02/49686 and WO 02/70026 describe apertured polymeric film webs for absorbent articles which are treated with lotion compositions for improving fluid transfer.
However, there is an unmet need to provide absorbent articles to be worn by a wearer, such as diapers, sanitary napkins and the like, with some means to reduce the adherence of feces or menses to the skin. It is further desirable that removal of any feces or menses is improved after use of the article. Also, desired fluid acquisition and distribution properties should be maintained and wearer comfort should be ensured.